


Ventures

by Tasebi



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I couldn't pass them up!, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, T for language only, and roofs, and weapons, because they are freaking brilliant!, ever wonder what the retainers do when you send them out, ffxiv/ffvi crossover, my FC made me do it, or why they come back with walls, the personality answers are directly from the game, we're gonna find all this shit out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: The Warrior of Light doesn't do EVERYTHING. They can't. They don't have the time to do it all. But that doesn't mean they don't have the resources.  What's a body to do when they have limitless resources and limited time? Why hire a retainer to do it for you!If you've ever wondered who ran the retainers guild and what their real purpose is, well, wonder no longer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ventures

Boots thud on the stone steps drawing the guard's attention. The armored men glance at one another before crossing their spears in front of the doors, barring entrance.   
“State your name and your purpose.” A voice commanded from above.   
  
The traveler raised a hand to shield his eyes and looked up, squinting into the midday sun trying to identify the person that ordered him to speak.   
  
“Goythgar. Searching respite from the accursed sand.” The traveler called, his baritone echoing and carrying to all who cared to hear.  
  
The two guards at the gate exchanged a glance but didn’t move their spears. The silence drew out for a time before the voice from above called out again.   
  
“If you are seeking gainful employment, Goythgar, stop by ‘The Oasis’. You’ll find shade from the sun and something to cool your throat as well.”  
  
“Am I so obvious?” the traveler grumbled under his breath.   
  
One of the soldiers looked at him and bared his teeth in a smile. “Have you looked at yourself? You’re clad in naught more than leathers and furs looking like something,” He stumbled over his words before plowing on, “Well, not to put too fine a point on it, looking like something you dragged in.”   
  
Goythgar sighed. Hrothgar were not well known outside his homeland. It was a wonder this castle in the middle of the desert would let one of his ilk in with so little challenge.   
  
“Welcome to Figaro Castle.” The other guard said, pushing open the doors.   
  
He passed through the gatehouse, his gaze taking in the defenses. Though the bailey seemed open, Goythgar found the arrow slits in the covered parapet walks. The battlements lined with guards on the towers. There was no doubt some of the protrusions in the wall were bartizans. He wondered if any of those would have made a difference, a world away, in a different castle, protecting a queen rather than a king.   
  
Shaking his head he pressed on seeking the respite of the ‘Oasis’ of which the voice spoke. Stating his destination got the guard at the next door to open it and give directions. The darkened halls provided respite from the ever-present desert sun. Goythgar’s shoulders slumped in relief. Golden eyes glowed softly, cat slit iris’ expanding to take in as much light as possible. The hallways weren’t exactly dim, the rapid change made them seem darker than they were. A sound came from his right. His ears swiveled in that direction and he stopped all movement. Snippets of conversation, the scent of spices, ale, and people, came from that direction. His destination wouldn’t be far.   
  
These hallways were empty of sand and that relaxed him more. He felt he’d never get the blasted stuff out of his fur. A shake ran through him. A small cloud of fine dust particles settled in the air around him as the sand fell around his feet. Stealing a guilty glance in either direction, Goythgar moved down the hallway.   
  
The entrance to The Oasis was nothing more than a stone archway barely large enough for him to walk through. A few of the patrons looked up when he darkened the doorway, but no conversation stopped, no special note was taken. He found an empty table and settled into it checking his coin purse as he did so. He had some coin left, though not much. When the waitress arrived, he placed his meager order and surveyed his surroundings.   
  
There were three exits. The one he came in through, one looked as if it would lead deeper into the castle and one he had no idea where it went. If he were to guess it was leading back outside but there was no heat coming from the door.   
  
His meal arrived and Goythgar reached for the ale before stopping. The surface of the ale was covered in concentric circles. Golden eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. Goythgar listened. That’s when he felt it. A low-level hum penetrated the stone of the castle. None of the other patrons seemed to take notice. It was either expected or they were oblivious. Slowly, he pulled the drink toward him. He could smell nothing off in the brew so he took a deep drink. Some say thirst enhances the drink, that may be so because this was the best ale he’d had in memory. He licked his lips in appreciation.   
  
“Little short for a Hrothgar, aren’t you?”   
  
Goythgar looked over to see a tall, muscular Hyur. The man looked relax and calm like he owned the place. Goythgar huffed.   
  
“Still taller than you, shorty.”   
  
When the man laughed, it was with his whole body. His blond hair pulled back into a ponytail shook behind him as his shoulders rocked with mirth.   
  
“I like this one, brother. I think he’ll do well.”   
  
“Perhaps if you stop antagonizing our guests we can introduce ourselves and have a conversation.”   
  
The “brother” looked identical in appearance, long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. But that is where the similarities ended. The first man wore pristine white pants and a blue tank top while the other was dressed in well-worn leathers with an odd contraption on his hip and what looked like a gun strapped to his back.   
  
“There seem to be spare seats, though I can’t offer to buy a round for you,” Goythgar says haltingly.   
  
The one in leather waives off the statement. “Worry not newcomer. My brother tells me you are Goythgar.”   
  
He nods but looks at the other. “You were the one at the gate.”   
  
The first man nods. “I like to know who comes and goes from the castle. My name is Sabin.”  
  
“Are you captain of the guard?”   
  
The smile Sabin favors him with is loaded with secrets. “Let’s say I have a vested interest in the castle’s well being.”   
  
“As do I.” The other man cuts in. “I’m Edgar. We have a proposition for you.”  
  
“I’m listening.” He needed the coin and he wasn’t too proud to take the odd job to make it. If it were anything that rubbed his morals the wrong way, Goythgar had no doubt he could make his exit without too much trouble.   
  
Edgar leans forward placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his folded hands. “You look like a formidable man and one who can take orders. That suits our needs well.”   
  
“Not our needs, exactly.” Sabin cut in.   
  
“Don’t confuse the lad!” Edgar chides. “Where was I?”  
  
“I can hold my own in a fight and I can take orders.” Goythgar replies.   
  
“Right!” Edgar brightens and returns to his lecture. “Figaro is a small country that makes its wealth in the, shall we say, service industry.”   
  
Goythgar raises an eyebrow. “Where - exactly - is this going?”  
  
Edgar’s smiles wickedly. “Not where you think, but I like where your mind is. No no. We make our money by hiring out capable people who can take orders to those who can pay for them. You do small tasks, get paid, we take a cut off the top. That’s all there is to it.”   
  
“So I make, ah, gil was it? And you guys get a cut?”   
  
“Oh no, you don’t get paid in gil. You get paid in ventures.” Sabin replies, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Goythgar furrows his brow. “What good are ventures? Can I turn them in for gil? How else am I to get lodging or food?”   
  
“No no.” Edgar waves his hands in front of him. “The guild will take care of your room and board when you are not on a mission for your employer, so you don’t need to worry about that.”   
  
“Well then, gear?” Goythgar persists. “If I’m to do tasks, surely I need equipment.”   
  
Sabin shakes his head. “Nope. Your employer is required to supply you with any gear needed to ensure your successful missions. They will give you a job and provide you with any gear up to and including access to advanced training.”  
  
“If they require I change jobs?” The whole proposition sounded outlandish. How did a country run on currency that was worthless?  
  
Edgar smiles. “They are aware of the cost. They are expected to deal with you learning the ropes of the new profession as well as resupplying you with the proper gear. They will also be limited in what tasks they can set you on until you gain the needed skill to be successful in your new role.”   
  
“What kind of jobs would my employer send me out on?” Goythgar asked, confusion still coloring his tone.   
  
Sabin shrugs. “Anything they want really. Fishing, mining, logging, selling items in markets, even exploration and retrieving items.”  
  
None of that sounded too difficult. He had certainly done all of that and more in service to his queen. “So, what is the use of these ‘ventures’ if I cannot trade them for gil and I have all my needs met through my employer or the guild? How does this country thrive if the currency has no value?”  
  
“We’ll show you later, assuming you accept our offer and make it long enough to learn,” Edgar answered evasively.   
  
Goythgar thought about the proposition. The two men at the table had been evasive, yes, but they didn’t seem to be lying. He also wasn’t sure how far the next settlement was. This was his opportunity to see to shelter and food, gain some skills and decide on his next move. He huffed out a breath. “I’ve nothing to lose by saying yes.”   
  
“Not so fast.” Sabin cut in. “There’s a bit of an interview.”   
  
“A what?”  
  
“An interview of sorts. See, some employers are rather,” he paused, pondering how to continue, “particular on the temperament of those they hire. People deal with certain personalities better than others, does that make sense?”  
  
Goythgar nodded slowly. He certainly worked better with certain people than others in the castle.  
  
“Excellent!” Edgar clapped his hands together in approval. “So then, let us say your employer rings for you, how would you reply politely?”   
  
He blinked at the men who stared at him expectantly. “You rang, milord? Or milady depending on my employer.”   
  
Edgar and Sabin nod in approval.   
  
“Now let’s say they send you on a mission and prefer a bit of a ‘rough’ personality. Can you do that?”   
  
“I am here. I don’t have to like it.” Goythgar offers.   
  
The brothers looked at one another and shrugged. “It works.”   
  
Sabin takes up the questioning. “You’ve just returned from a task and your employer is the serious type. No time for idle chit chat.”   
  
“Done.”   
  
The table is quiet for a few moments before the brother’s eyes widen in tandem.   
  
“That was quite good.” Sabin answers.   
  
“Indeed.” Edgar agrees. “Now, your employer has sent you on a venture but calls you back for some task or another. This employer prefers a more lively attitude. How do you respond to the summons?”   
  
“They can do that?”  
  
The brother's nod and Sabin answers. “They can. If they choose to cancel your task, they are out the ventures they've paid and they are aware of this. Also, there are some tasks you can complete while out on tasks. For instance, you can stop by a market on the way to collecting some item or another.”   
  
Goythgar nods in understanding. For the first time since setting foot in the castle, he smiles. “Well, that was awfully sudden! You truly cannot get enough of me, can you?”  
  
Edgar leans back and laughs. The resemblance to his brother is uncanny as he laughs with his whole self. “That is brilliant! I love it! I wish I had the means to hire you myself!”  
  
“Ok, here’s another.” Sabin cuts in while his brother recovers. “Your employer dismisses you having given you a new thing to do while on your current task. This one prefers a more independent spirit. Can you do that?”   
  
Goythgar thinks for a moment before he laughs. “Bahahaha! Back to work for me!”  
  
“You are brilliant!” Edgar breathes. “One last question and this will seal the deal for you. You are completing a task and returning to your employer with the items you retrieved. This employer prefers a carefree spirit.”   
  
He shrugs nonchalantly “Here’s what you wanted! And, er… let us focus on the WHAT and not talk about the HOW, yes?”  
  
Edgar smiles broadly and stands, clapping Goythgar on the shoulder. “You’re going to be a welcome addition, Goythgar. Welcome to the Retainers Guild.”  
  
Goythgar looks between the two grinning brothers and returns a hesitant smile. “Thank you, I think? Oh and, you can call me Goyth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special call out to the Figaro National Guard (Zalera) for being enabling in all this. It's a blast to wonder who our retainers are mugging or stealing from.


End file.
